lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Mandrake Wig
Mandrake "Manny" Wig is a mysterious individual from the Lost Experience, referenced first by Dr. Vincent Bolé and then further explored after the release of his MySpace entry. Manny became important to solving a number of clues during the Experience, including helping to unlock a Rachel Blake video, as well as deciphering the spider protocol letter. His blog also strongly implied that he should have been on Oceanic Flight 815, though missed it by serendipity. Early life From Dr. Bolé's newsletters, it was revealed that Manny is of German ancestry. On his MySpace, Manny also discusses how his mother was a botanist specializing in narcotic and poisonous plants, in particular the mandrake. His father was a pilot of German background, whose favorite comic character was also Mandrake the Magician. They are described as a match made in heaven consequently, probably hence his birth name to reflect their mutual love of it. He was raised all over the world before his family finally settled in Los Angeles. He considers himself outgoing, loves people, especially those who wish to "understand the truth of things" (a possible link to the Retrievers of Truth workers). Connection to Dr. Bolé In his first Retrievers of Truth newsletter, Dr. Vincent Bolé describes his first ever meeting with the man named Mandrake Wig: As noted, Manny seemingly impersonated a porter in order to get close to the Doctor. Manny also has a picture of Bolé on his MySpace blog with the caption "a friend from another life." The clue "YOU" became important as part of a series of clues together used as a combined URL to unlock the video corresponding to the Rachel Blake Italy 01 blog. Blog entries of significance "Responsibility taken" On his MySpace account, Manny also posted a number of blog entries, in which were cryptic clues used in the mystery solving of the game as well as stories of his past. One notable and poignant entry was of the day he was injured in a car accident and afterwards needed facial reconstructive surgery: From this, it seems logical to suggest that the flight Manny missed was actually Oceanic Flight 815. "When life hits a rot note... find some answers" In his second blog entry, Manny discusses a childhood story about his father claiming that he invented Jeopardy. Within the tale, Manny posts five questions: Wally particularly noted how 3 & 4 stumped him. As with the Wally newsletter, the answers were part of a URL to find a Rachel Blake video. So, the answers "NEXT" and "VIDEO", joined with the other clues given elsewhere to make the video link http://richerdeeperbroader.com/welcome/your/next/video/needs/your/experiences/check/tomorrow (no longer accessible). "Thank you all" Manny seemed to end his active role is giving rules with his third blog entry, where he first reiterated some of the key words for the video URL by, for instance, adding "I try to take interesting pictures and VIDEO as often as possible." He then added a URL to a flickr album of some of his pictures. Amongst an array of images was one of a car with the caption "green like MONEY." The word money was used on the richerdeeperbroader.com site to unlock part of the spider protocol letter, a key mystery during the Lost Experience game. Manny posted on his MySpace blog in January 2007 giving away a Lost t-shirt. Upon revealing the winner, he signed off with "Maybe we can have some fun this summer?" which prompted several posters to speculate over the possibility of a 2007 Lost Experience. External links *Retrievers of Truth *Mandrake Wig's Myspace page *Mandrake Wig's Flickr photo album de:Mandrake Wig es:Mandrake Wig Wig, Mandrake Wig, Mandrake Category:Websites Category:Official sites Wig, Mandrake Category:The Lost Experience websites Category:Photograph characters